We Belong Together
by purple-tigerlily
Summary: Yugi is doing what he always does on Friday nights; stare at a picture of his other self. Yugi has been depressed since his partner, Pharaoh Atem, left his mind. So, what happens when Yugi finds his old partner asleep in his bed the next morning?


Warning: This is rated M because of cussing and boy-on-boy (Yaoi) actions. If you don't like then **DON'T READ!!!**

Disclaimer: I don't own any characters from Yu-Gi-Oh!

Summary: It's another Friday night in Domino City and the full moon is hanging in the sky above the Kame Game Shop. Yugi is doing what he always does on Friday nights; stare at a picture of his other self. Yugi has been depressed since his partner, Pharaoh Atem, left his mind. So, what happens when Yugi finds his old partner asleep in his bed the next morning? Will Yugi be able to tell the Pharaoh how he feels or will he lose his partner again? Blindshipping

Read and enjoy ^_^

**

* * *

**

We Belong Together

Moonlight and star shine bathed the building of Domino City. The night life was awake and causing the normal loud noise of a Friday night. Horns of cars beeped and honked at each other as they zoomed by. The night owls of the human race were meeting and greeting for an evening on the town.

A ways from the noise of the city, under the light of a full moon, sat the Kame Game Shop, own and ran by the Mutou family. In a room on the top floor of the second story apartment, at a desk, sat the youngest generation of the Mutou family, Yugi. He smiled as he played a game with himself as he often did after he finished his homework.

"Yugi, I'm leaving now" a ruff sounding voice called from down stairs, "You sure I'll be okay while I'm gone"

"I'll be fine, Grandpa. Have fun on your trip" the teen called back.

"Oh, Yugi! Don't mope around the house while I'm away. You should really hang out with your friends" Yugi's grandpa said before the sound of the front door indicated that he was going out to his taxi.

"How can I when I miss him so much?" Yugi whispered, a tear running down his face as he looked at a picture on his deck. It was a picture of all his friends, but if you looked closely, you could see that the transparent form of the former spirit of the millennium puzzle was standing next to Yugi.

"Atem...Pharaoh, I wish I was braver because...then I could have told you what my feelings for you were. I could have told you that I was in love with you. I could have told you that we belong together" Yugi had tears running down his face in streams as he touched the picture where his partner was.

He sighed after about crying for about half an hour and put the picture away. Yugi knew that all the tears he could cry wouldn't bring back his first love. He remembered when he once cried for a week straight because he missed his darkness. His grandpa had sent him to a psychologist for two months to find out how to help him with the lost of his partner.

"I would give anything to see him and tell him how I feel" Yugi muttered to himself, not seeing the shooting star that shot across the moon outside his window at that moment.

Yugi looked at his game before yawning loudly. It was almost 10:00 pm, so he decided to turn in for the night. He changed into a pair of purple boxers and a white t-shirt then brushed his teeth before climbing into bed.

*****Dream Sequence Start*****

_"Pharaoh? Is that you?" Yugi was running down a long corridor towards a figure with spiky __tri-colored hair similar to his own._

_The figure smiled and reach out a hand to Yugi, but never got any closer. Yugi tried running faster, but the figure just seemed to get farther away._

_**"Why do you chase after him? He's gone!" **__a body less voice asked._

_"I have something I have to tell him. It's important" Yugi answered._

_**"How important?"**_

_"Pretty important. I have to tell him my true feelings for him"_

_**"What if he doesn't return those feelings?"**_

_"Then I will move on, knowing that I don't have to hold on to those feeling for him anymore"_

_**"What if he can't stay with you, even if he returns those feelings?"**_

_"If he returned those feeling, I would give anything to be with him"_

_**"Anything? Your friends? Your family? Your happiness? Your body? Your soul? Would you give anything to be with him?"**_

_"I would give anything I could give without harming anybody around me. I would give my body, my mind, my soul, my happiness, and even my freedom"_

_**"Why do such a foolish thing? Why give up your freedom to be with him?"**_

_"...Because he...already has something of mine. Without it, I'm empty inside. He doesn't even know he has it"_

_**"What is it?"**_

_"My heart" Yugi cried as he tripped and fell through the bricks of the floor. He fell through darkness, tears running down his face._

_**"You're an odd human, but I shall grant your wish"**_

*****Dream Sequence Ends*****

"Ahhh!" Yugi screamed, jolting awake and sitting up in bed. He had a light sheen of sweat clinging to his body. He panted heavily, his heart pounding against his ribs.

"What a strange dream! Why do I always dream of running towards him?" Yugi asked himself, not being able to recall the part where he talked to the body less voice.

Yugi looked over at his clock that read 5:59am. Suddenly, the alarm went off when it flipped over to 6:00 am, making a loud beep beep beeping noise. Yugi growled, not remembering when or why he set his alarm to go off on a Saturday morning. He concluded that he must have forgotten about it because his grandpa was leaving yesterday and he was going to be alone for a month.

A hand, that didn't belong to Yugi, reached over and hit the off button on the alarm clock. It retreated back under Yugi's sheets. Yugi froze when he felt something move next to him and a pair of arms wrapped around his waist.

"Yugi, wake up. You have school" a deep familiar voice said from the bed sheets.

Yugi was shocked when he looked down to see Atem's sleepy face peeking out and looking at straight him.

"Pharaoh? Is that you?" Yugi asked, feeling Atem's bare legs brush against his legs.

"Who else makes sure you get to school on time?" Atem yawned, before giving Yugi a small squeeze.

Yugi laid back down and embraced Atem, crying into his bare chest. He couldn't believe that Atem was laying next to him. He felt Atem move closer and hug him tighter, as if trying to protect him from something. He blushed at the action, but buried his face deeper into Atem, reawakening his senses to the sweet and spicy scent that was his partner.

"What's wrong, Aibou? Why are you crying?" Atem asked, never remembering Yugi crying in the morning or acting like he was.

"I missed you! I missed you soooo much, Other Me" Yugi muttered, looking up into Atem's concerned eyes.

"You missed me? Did you have a nightmare that I was gone, Yugi?" Atem wasn't sure want was going on.

"Atem, you don't remember getting your memory back or me winning the duel so that you could go to the Afterlife?" Yugi was wonder if he was still dreaming now.

"Yugi? This isn't one of my memories of your time? I'm really back in your world? With you?" Atem was shocked that he wasn't visiting his memories.

"Pharaoh?" Yugi was nervous about the sudden smile that appeared on his darkness's face.

"Yugi!" Atem tightened his hold on his light, bring their bodies close enough for Yugi to feel that his darkness was naked under the sheets.

"Pharaoh" Yugi blushed with half-lidded eyes full of lust and happiness as he leaned up and kissed Atem on the lips.

"Aibou? Why did..." Atem started to ask when Yugi broke the kiss.

"I LOVE YOU!" Yugi blurted out, the blush on his face becoming a deeper shade than before, "I have always loved you, Atem"

Yugi watched as Atem's emotions changed from shock to confusion to happiness to concern. He didn't know why Atem would show concern. He expected angry or worry or even disgust, but none concern.

"Yugi did you call me back because you're confused about your sexuality?"

"No! I mean it, Pharaoh. I understand if you don't want me in that way. Who would want a wimp like me?"

"Don't say such things, Yugi! I love you just the way you are!"

"You...love me?"

"Yes, I love you with all my heart. The Afterlife is nothing without my little hikira. I missed you so much, Yugi. I even started going into my memories of your time, just to heard your voice"

"You mean it?"

Atem's lips descended on that of the smaller male below him, finally tasting what he had been secretly yearning after for more time then he felt to count. He relished in the small moans that escaped the body below him, wanting to hear more.

"Atem?" Yugi asked as they broke apart, his eyes shining as he gazed into the lust-clouded crimson hues above him.

"Yes?" Atem asked as he nipped at Yugi's neck, smirking as he felt his little one arch into him.

"Should we... should we be doing this... here?" Yugi finally managed to gasp out.

"Here, aibou?" Atem looked up, a playful light sparking within the depths of his eyes. "Afraid someone will catch us?"

"No, grandpa's out on another month long dig, and—Oh, Gods, Yami!" Yuugi gasped again as Atem found a particularly sensitive spot on his neck, giving it a harsh, yet gentle, bite. Pain and pleasure mixed and lingered, causing the young hikari to look slightly dazed. He had never feel sensations such as these before, and he hoped this wouldn't be the last time he ever did. He felt Atem shove him back onto the bed and attacked his neck again.

"Yami..." Yugi panted as the dark's fingertips ghosted up his side, though his upper torso was still covered by his plain white t-shirt.

"Yes, Aibou?" Atem replied as he gently placed Yugi's hands above him, moving his shirt up as he trailed kisses along the boy's pale torso.

"Are you sure we should be doing this?" Yuugi asked, his sentence obscured by a breathy moan that tore from his throat as his dark's talented fingers played along the length of his upper body.

Suddenly, a rush of cool air descended upon him as Atem tugged the shirt off, purring.

"It is your call, Yugi. If you want to me to stop, let me know." The man said as he pressed his forehead to Yugi's. Yugi held his other's gaze, mesmerized by his crimson eyes.

"Don't stop. Never stop." And that was all Atem needed. He attacked Yugi's neck again, trailing kisses down his torso until he stopped at the hem of his boxers. Atem then looked up, smirking at the rather breathless light. He pulled himself up again, claiming Yugi's lips in a sweet, yet hungry kiss before wriggling back down and tugging at the band of Yugi's boxers. Without breaking eye contact, the dark pulled Yugi's boxers completely off.

His light's need was painfully obvious, as was Atem's own. But he didn't get to dwell on that anymore, for suddenly he found himself on the bottom, a smirking Yugi above him.

"You didn't think I'd let you have all the fun, did you?" Yugi purred, and Atem had to suppress the shiver that made its way down his spine.

Unfortunately for him, he could not hide his surprised gasp as Yugi leaned down and kissed him just under his ear. Atem moved his head so Yugi could have better access, and nearly mewled with delight as the light's kisses made their way from there to his neckline. He growled lustfully when Yugi started playing with his nipples; sucking, nipping, and biting one before giving the same treatment to the other.

"You've had your fun," Atem purred, toss the sheets off the bed as he switched their positions again. "Perhaps it is my turn," he said in a dark tone, watching as Yugi shivered beneath him. The vibration caused him to moan, as he had straddled the smaller's waist. A wicked spark lit Atem's eyes as he suddenly ground into his partner, causing moans of pleasure from both men.

"You're beautiful, my aibou," Atem murmured. Yugi looked like he was about to reply, when suddenly he felt a warm heat envelope his length and he let out a small scream. He arched up as Atem deep-throated him, trying to keep his screams down to loud whimpers as Atem used his tongue to cause the utmost pleasure. Then Atem started to suck, and Yugi could feel his knuckles whiten as his grip on the bed tightened considerably.

"Yami... Yami, I'm gonna..." But Yugi didn't get to finished, for at that moment Atem gave a hard suck, causing Yuugi to release with a cry, barely noticing Atem swallow the fluids greedily.

"Mmm..." Atem purred, pulling himself up beside Yugi, stroking the young man's length to renew the passion. It worked, but Atem himself was so hard that it hurt.

"You are sure about this, Aibou?"

"I want you, Other Me. Yami. Atem. Pharaoh. My Darkness. There is no one in the world I love as much as I love you." Yugi whispered. "I have never been more sure in my life."

Atem didn't need anything else. He attacked Yugi's body with fiery passionate kisses.

"I have never... wanted... anyone... as much as I... want you..." Atem said between kisses, his mind already swimming in euphoria.

"Atem..." Yugi moaned as Atem reached over to grab a bottle of lotion that was on the nightstand. He quickly poured some onto his hand, using it to slick up his member before turning back to Yugi.

"I love you. Never doubt that." Atem moved down, spreading Yugi's legs gently. "This may hurt a bit," he said, before sliding his index finger in.

Yugi bit his lip at the foreign feeling, pain registering throughout his brain. "A-Atem?"

"Hush, Yugi... Shh..." Atem soothed, before adding another finger and gently scissoring Yugi, wincing as his light let out a strangled cry. If he could only find it... Ah... Atem was rewarded when Yugi suddenly cried out, gripping the bed again.

_Success, _the once-Pharaoh thought. He gently brushed the prostate again, smirking as Yugi gasped and whimpered as he removed the two fingers after he had finished preparing the small one below him. This action earned a whimper of disapproval from his soon-to-be lover.

Then, Atem positioned himself above Yugi, before slowly sliding in, letting the boy adjust to the new feeling. Gods, his little one was so tight that it was driving Atem insane.

"Yugi..." Atem groaned, when suddenly Yugi gave a little buck, signifying that he was ready. Atem closed his eyes and gave a little moan as he did this. Did his aibou not know what he was doing to him? Sliding out gently, Atem suddenly thrust into his partner, causing Yugi to gasp and moan in pleasure, then finally causing Yugi to scream as Atem hit the other's prostate dead-on.

_Ah... _Atem closed his eyes, his moans joining Yugi's screams.

"Gods, little one, you're so tight..." Atem whispered.

"Harder, Atem! Harder!" Yugi cried and Atem obeyed, slamming into his partner as their mingled cries rose to the heavens.

"I love you, Yugi. Ra knows how much I love you." Atem hissed. He knew he was dangerously close, but judging by the look on Yugi's face, he was willing to bet his little one was even closer. "Say my name, Yugi! Scream it to the high heavens! To the gods!" Atem cried.

"I'm so close..." Yuugi whispered.

"Yes, Yugi. Let go... let me hear you scream!" Atem cried, just as Yugi released with one final cry of the Pharaoh's name. Atem himself released right after, finally collapsing with exhaustion while still embedded in his new lover.

"Stay..." Yugi whispered sleepily as he felt his yami getting ready to put out of him. He wanted them to stay connected for a while longed.

"I love you, Yugi." Atem said again. He wanted his aibou to know and understand. Yugi smiled, reaching up to gently caress the Pharaoh's face.

"I love you too, Atem." The young hikari whispered, leaning up to place a gentle kiss on the other man's lips before burrowing against his chest as Atem found and pulled the sheets around them.

"Forever, Yugi." Atem said softly, before following his hikari into sleep.

Atem woke once, lifting his head to look out the window with a content expression. Yugi was sleeping soundly in his arms, and Atem couldn't help but smile tenderly down at his aibou's sleeping form as the amethyst-eyed man cuddled further into the dark's chest. His fate was twisted, but he did not care. The path had eventually led him here, to the one person that had the ability to make him feel as if he could walk on water.

"I have found paradise. Thank you, Ra" Atem whispered. "My paradise. My Yugi. My aibou." With that the once Pharaoh curled into sleep, but not before swearing he could hear someone speaking to him.

_**"You're welcome, Pharaoh Atem. May both of your souls find eternal peace, my child"**_

* * *

Thank you for reading ^_^

Please Review! Check some of my other stories too!


End file.
